


Maid to Please

by Lapinou, meeokie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, ass eating, bratty lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: “What do you think of the present I got you? Won’t you try it on for me?”Lance looked back over to the outfit on the bed.“What, so I can do more housework for you?” he asked. He knew already that the answer was obviously no, but he liked to play this game. Shiro leaned down to brush his mouth against Lance’s ear, biting at the lobe before whispering into it.“No, so you can fuck me in it.”





	Maid to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Lapinou for collaborating with me <3  
> We wondered how many enjoyed kinks we could fit within one writing project and the answer was this!
> 
> You can find us on twitter at:  
>    
>  [Ritzypotato](https://twitter.com/ritzypotato)
> 
> [Meeokie](https://twitter.com/meeokie)

“Shiro. Shiro? I found the soap you texted about, I swear they hid it behind all the other gross smelling ones, or maybe someone else did that. Oh no, do you think I dipped into someone’s secret store stash? I left like three but...Shiro?” 

The bottle of ‘Spring Peony’ nearly slipped from Lance’s hands as his gaze landed on the bed. Shiro, of course, was nowhere to be found, which made sense since no one had answered, but in his place sat something better. Well, not completely true or fair on that statement because Shiro was the sort of all-encompassing man that only someone as silly and accident-prone as Lance could ever dream, wish, and pray for, so to compare him to fabric, even if it was exciting and new, just wasn’t right. 

No, this was second best, maybe even third best if Lance counted that time Keith got a little too drunk at their housewarming party and demanded it was suddenly ‘no pants time’ and everyone was required to lower-half strip. The part of this being second best in Lance’s mind was the fact that Keith had chosen to forgo underwear in his outfit plans before arriving.

Waiting for Lance now, instead of his husband and instead of the vivid memory of Keith’s bare, drunk ass, was a new outfit. He set his bag down, other bathroom contents and miscellaneous items Shiro had instructed him to purchase forgotten, and settled on his knees atop the soft bedspread. Shiro liked this sort of thing; fun little surprises, their intents clear and the desire tucked secretly between the layers. It wasn’t the most elaborate thing he owned, far from it, in fact, but the mood it set was something new, something shiny and promising that Lance appreciated. That Shiro still tried even after years together and comfortable settling.

A maid costume was laid out in front of him, a far cry from what someone should ever wear while cleaning a house in any way that actually...meant cleaning. It was tight at the top, a nice navy blue with white accents, puffing out slightly from the waist down with fluffy ruffles of white underneath. A matching apron covered the front partially and from the looks of it seemed sewn in, which Lance thanked because more things to tie and button and snap ultimately meant more things to break. Shiro had a bad habit of getting a bit too handsy.

Small white cuffs and a matching collar rested off to the side, as if someone cut them from a man’s plain dress shirt and repurposed them for something clearly devious. Lance’s fingers smoothed over the fabric, trailing past the bottom edges and finally noticing the accompanying new package of sheer white thigh-highs.

He wondered if Shiro really needed him to go to Target for soap and ‘that set of curtains we saw online but it's wasteful to pay for shipping when they are clearly in stock at the store’ or if it was all an elaborate, fanciful lie in order to allow time for...whatever this was about to be.

Lance turned, pivoting himself to push off the bed and fetch his phone back in the kitchen to find out where Shiro was hiding, but his plans were cut short as the door to the master bathroom creaked open.  
Shiro emerged, a smile on his face, not looking at all like he had just showered but more than likely had just been waiting for Lance to return.

“We didn’t need soap, did we.” Lance spoke up as Shiro approached him.

“We did need soap,” Shiro replied but his eyes were full of mischief.

“Well, I got it. But what a shame they didn’t have the curtains,” Lance shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm. He tossed the shopping bag to the ground dramatically but there was a good-natured smile on his face. Shiro, having closed the distance between them, placed his hands gently on Lance’s hips to draw him in.

“Thank you for running Daddy’s errand, I don’t know what I would do without my boy,” Shiro said and planted a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “What do you think of the present I got you? Won’t you try it on for me?”

Lance looked back over to the outfit on the bed.

“What, so I can do more housework for you?” he asked. He knew already that the answer was obviously no, but he liked to play this game. Shiro leaned down to brush his mouth against Lance’s ear, biting at the lobe before whispering into it.

“No, so you can fuck me in it.”

Lance’s eyes widened.

“I’ll give you a moment then,” Shiro said and kissed Lance’s cheek again before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Lance was left to stand alone at the foot of the bed, smiling to himself. He could’ve kept up the brat shtick longer but honestly, the promise of fucking Shiro left room for nothing but pure, unbridled enthusiasm. He ran his hands along the crisp, silky fabric of the garments, and held them up to himself in the mirror. It would be a perfect fit, unsurprising considering years of similar types of play had made an expert at the art of sizing things for his husband out of Shiro.

Lance undressed eagerly and dug into the package of thigh highs first. He’d been through so many pairs, but each new addition was as exciting of an experience as the last. He reveled in the feel of the soft material as it glided over his long legs, reaching up to the widest part of his thigh and squeezing the muscle attractively. Even if everything else came off in bed, the thigh- highs would likely still remain.

He slipped into the dress next and gave the fullness of the skirt a pat with his hands to settle it in place. He decided lastly, and with a grin on his face, to change his underwear out for a white thong he wore on special occasions to match the get-up and give Shiro a little surprise of his own.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Shiro waited patiently for his husband to finish dressing. They’d done this often enough, although Lance was always good-natured and willing even if he could spot a small lie from a mile away. Tucking these surprises into everyday tasks at least seemed to smooth it over and it wasn’t a complete waste; he really did want that soap rather badly and was fairly worried its popularity would have caused it to be sold out.

But as always, Lance came through for him, all smiles and sharp words. Tonight already seemed promising.

He drummed his fingers against the kitchen counter, leaning his weight against the cabinet below and taking deep, steadying breaths. They’d come a long way, farther than he’d anticipated actually. Shiro could still remember the flustered, wide-eyed stare he’d gotten from Lance the first time he requested his service in a different capacity. It would have been adorable if the subject was something less devious. Even in those early days, despite his hangups and worries, Lance had proven his dedication and versatility. It amazed Shiro, just how willing someone like Lance could be, how he’d put his full effort, even into things he feared or was uncertain of. It all paid off, even in Shiro’s favor; he was no longer scared of asking for the things he craved sometimes, things someone in his role might never ask for.

The click of the bedroom door brought him back from his thoughts and he stood up taller, waiting for a head of messy brown hair to poke out but was greeted with nothing. Shiro shook his head and made his way back to his prize; someone was being sassy tonight. He’d have to keep that in check.

Quietly, he pushed the door the rest of the way open, expecting a raised eyebrow and hand on a hopefully skirt-clad hip, but was granted instead with the wonderful sight of his husband kneeling in front of their bed, hands clasped comfortably in his lap and his gaze low.

Shiro was right (well, he was always right when it came to this): the dress fit perfectly, the color looked lovely, and Lance, Lance looked ever the part right now, a dutiful maid ready to serve however their master chose.

He stepped closer, unable to keep the smile off his face, a pleased hum slipping past his lips. Although he knew Lance would never reach out without permission, Shiro stood just out of range and admired what was his, the added knowledge that someone so beautiful and perfect was about ten minutes away from fucking into him deep.

“Look at you, baby- did you see yourself in the mirror? This might be my favorite yet.”

The excitement Lance felt while putting everything on dulled in comparison to the way it felt when Shiro reacted to seeing him in it. There was a shameless combination of pride and desire written on his face that was unmistakable. Despite all the time they’d been together, Shiro still looked at Lance like he’d never seen anything sexier in his life.  
Lance had, in fact, already seen himself in the mirror, but he got up and took another look, examining himself from different angles just to put on a show for his husband.

“You’re favorite, huh? Might be mine too,” Lance agreed. “I’ll tell you for sure after it’s in pieces on the floor.” He made his way back over to the bed and hopped up to sit on the edge. 

“Mmmm, I don’t want to ruin this one though,” Shiro replied in a low tone. 

“We’ll see.” Lance swayed back and forth teasingly. Shiro took a step closer but made no move to touch him. Lance frowned. “What?”

“It’s cute when you think you’re in charge.” A smile formed on Shiro’s face.

“Aren’t I though?”

“We’ll see.” 

Lance didn't have time to be frustrated with Shiro for throwing his own words back in his face, not while Shiro was inching his hand up Lance’s thigh, under his skirt, and palming his dick through the thin material of his thong. A needy yelp escaped him when Shiro squeezed gently.

“You’re going to look so good fucking me in this,” he whispered. “You’ll be a good boy and give it to Daddy like he wants won’t you?” Lance squirmed under his touch, unable to hold back the tiny squeaks of pleasure that kept breaking in his throat, but did not answer. His eyebrows furrowed and his shaky hands reached up to hold onto the pair of powerful biceps in front of him. 

“Won’t you?” Shiro repeated. He gave Lance’s hardening cock a smack and Lance jumped with a cry. There was patient sort of tone in the way Shiro spoke, but really it was just the result of guaranteed confidence that he would win this stalemate because sooner or later, Lance always did what he was told. 

Lance could feel his rebellion fading fast as his arousal grew. Shiro barely had to touch him for his willingness to behave to kick in, he just didn’t want to admit it so fast. He hung his head, resting his forehead on Shiro’s chest and squeezing his hands around his arms. 

“D-daddy…” he choked out. 

“You haven't given me an answer yet, baby.” 

Lance had hoped his defeated state would be enough of an answer. There was simply no way Shiro didn’t know, and yet, it always played out like this. Shiro wanted his words, not just for confirmation, but for his own self-satisfaction. It made it much harder to get them out knowing how much power they held.

He’d lost track of how many times they’d played like this; how many times he’d fucked Shiro. And yet, each time the nerves still threatened to spill over. Lance loved getting fucked, loved feeling his husband press him down into their mattress and pull Lance apart slowly until there was nothing left but pleasure. Fucking Shiro though; this was a whole different world, and even though there were actual years of practice behind them Lance couldn’t hide that slight edge of embarrassment. That strange mix of excitement and hesitation that cause him to flush just from the mere thought of his cock pressing in deep and ripping moans from his husband.

“Y-Yes Daddy…” he mumbled against Shiro’s chest, gripping tightly to the comfort the act provided.

Shiro rewarded him with a gentler touch, the hand still tucked underneath the frills of the skirt moving slowly back and forth against the front, the thin fabric of Lance’s thong doing nothing to conceal just how hard he was now. His other arm shifted, palm pressing soothingly against the back of Lance’s neck, fingers trailing through the shorter locks there.

“There’s my good boy. No need to be embarrassed. I know you love to give me what I want, don’t you Lance?” 

When it came to it, Lance was a horrible liar, especially with anyone that had earned a spot in his heart. Shiro’s was the biggest of course, and for as much as he loved to be a tease, his husband was right; he’d do his best to fill every desire, big and small.

Lance nodded, forehead still smushed to Shiro’s shirt but at the same time, he shifted his hips, pressing back against the fingers there, exhaling a pent up breath before peering back. He dared to lean closer, his gaze still dipped politely elsewhere but all of his body language clear that he wanted something. 

“What’s wrong baby? You were so chatty a moment ago…” Shiro smiled at the little pout he got before suddenly being pulled down by needy hands that had crept up his shoulders without his notice.

His maid was needy, lips pushing insistently against his own and Shiro could only chuckle lightheartedly before giving Lance what he wanted. He pressed him down with his own weight, the bed creaking softly as Lance’s back hit the blanket beneath. Eager, thigh-high clad legs wrapped around Shiro’s hips, tugging him flush, or as close as he could get with piles of ruffled skirt between them.

“I’ll...I’ll give you what you want, but you have to promise I get what I want after. Please, Daddy? I’ll be so good for you, but after can we…” Lance tightened his grip, hips grinding against Shiro’s and seeking out the hardness he knew would be there.

“Anything baby, but you have to tell me what it is first,” Shiro prompted when Lance’s words tapered off. He knew that taking his source of friction away would loosen Lance’s tongue, but it was too enjoyable to see him struggle like that. 

“Can we… can you… spank me in this until I cum?” he cried out. Shiro’s eyes shone as he took in the sight of Lance beneath him; his face was so beautifully flushed with color, his eyes glistening wet, his mouth slightly parted as he panted out short, moaning breaths... how could Shiro deny him anything? 

“Anything you want, I promise,” he replied. There was a whine from under him when Shiro picked himself up. “But you can’t cum right now, not before you give me what I asked, okay?” 

Lance bit his lip as he nodded. 

“Let me stretch you…” he said and propped himself up on his elbows. Shiro, despite himself, despite his headspace, blushed. He got up from Lance just long enough to remove his clothes and toss them to the ground in a hurry then, returning right back to him, turned himself around and sat up on his chest. 

Both of Lance’s hands went immediately to Shiro’s ass and began massaging at the fullness before spreading his cheeks eagerly. Shiro let out an agreeable noise when Lance’s finger pushed inside of him. Lance always liked this part, he liked everything about fucking Shiro of course, but stretching him around his fingers, feeling the way the inside of him reacted to it, felt like a special sort of intimacy to Lance. 

Concentrating solely on giving Shiro pleasure and denying his own… it was something he would do gladly for hours. He wanted to give Shiro even more. The hand he left on Shiro’s hip pulled him closer, a wordless invitation that Shiro happily obliged him on. He maneuvered carefully to sit on the top of Lance’s chest and present his ass to his face. 

“F-fuck, Lance… yes,” Shiro groaned out when Lance’s tongue joined his finger. Lance loved to talk, to whine, to test Shiro’s patience, but when it came down to it, he really knew how to put his mouth to use. Shiro hung his head and gripped the ruffles of Lance’s skirt tightly. Another finger stretched Shiro even wider and he thought he might lose himself just like that, with Lance making the filthiest little noises while he ate Shiro out, just begging to be smothered until he could barely breathe. He knew he could easily get off just like that, but he already had his sights set on something else. 

“Lance, baby, wait… I’m ready,” he huffed.  
True to his nature, Lance didn’t immediately stop. He pumped his fingers a few more times, licked as deep as he could get from his current position and attempted and failed to still his own hips as he pushed off the bed in eager need of finding some sort of friction. He only let go when Shiro shifted to move and Lance was left a panting mess atop the bed, skirt disheveled and layers of ruffles pushed up.

Shiro moved carefully, swinging one leg over his distressed maid to brace on the mattress right next to him. Despite their differences in level of nudity, Lance seemed more bare and exposed, breathing heavily and looking up at Shiro as if he could somehow save him from such a cruel existence.

“What’s wrong, already wrung out just from that? You look like you were the one who just got their ass a…” Before Shiro could finish Lance fumbled to grab whatever was closest to him, his manicured nails digging into the thick muscle of Shiro’s thigh.

The best he could manage was a bratty whine, tilting the rest of his body so he could position his face right to his husband’s lap.

“You say I’m a tease, look at you! You didn’t even leave your socks on this time.” Lance finally managed to piece his words together, although it was a bit hard to focus with Shiro’s cock the only thing filling his vision. 

He didn’t stop to ask for permission, instead, he leaned forward on his forearms to lick a fat stripe from the base to the very tip. Shiro let out a pleased hiss, fingers carding through Lance’s hair a few seconds later only to yank him back harshly. 

“Bad boy. I know your dirty tricks- this isn’t fucking me, is it?” Shiro’s words were crueler than his grip, his tone and reprimand making Lance flush and attempt to dip his head in embarrassment but there was no way he could move more than a few inches. 

“Please Daddy, I just wanted a little…” And how could Shiro deny that even as his own needs were fighting to override the small excursion Lance had planned for them both?

He gave no verbal answer, his own fond smile hidden with how Lance’s face was pushed down. Instead, Shiro tugged just a bit before grabbing at the base of his cock with his free hand, rubbing the leaking tip across his maid’s lips before Lance obediently opened wide for exactly what he wanted.

Shiro allowed only two shallow thrusts before he shoved forward without warning, smiling as Lance’s voice came muffled around his cock and mixed with a conflicted moan. He held him like that, fingers gripping in his hair tighter the second he tried to back away to catch his breath.

“Tsk, I give you want you wanted and now you don’t want it? Ungrateful- maybe you should have given me what I asked for first, isn’t that right?” 

Lance’s eyes went wide with alarm and arousal alike. He couldn’t nod in response even if he wanted to, the best he could do was make another attempt at a moan and squeeze at what he could grip of Shiro’s thigh. He shut his eyes tightly again when Shiro started moving, fucking deep down his throat however he pleased, and Lance was helpless to do anything except let him. His mouth, the part of him that so often got him in trouble, was incapable of doing so while being punished like this and the irony of it wasn’t lost on him. Shiro stilled his movement with his cock still sheathed deep in Lance’s throat and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair with a gentleness that was starkly in contrast to the situation. 

“Now... I’m going to let you go in a second and you’re going to behave, okay? Are you done being a bad boy and making Daddy wait for your cock?” 

More questions Lance couldn’t answer, more questions he didn’t want to. Shiro remained for a moment longer before pulling himself from Lance’s throat, freeing him to cough and gasp in lungfuls of air. 

“Are you doing okay baby?” Shiro stopped to ask in a serious manner. Lance, completely a mess and with tears in his eyes, smiled with satisfaction. “Good, no more tricks, go lay down over here so I can ride you.” 

“Aw, you’re gonna ride me?” Lance pouted. 

“Maybe if you were good you could convince me otherwise, but you ruined that one for yourself, now didn’t you?” 

Lance just smirked in response as he got up to crawl over to the head of the bed. Shiro snuck in a smack to his ass as he passed by and Lance gave a dramatic yelp.

“Now, let me finally see that cock of yours…” Shiro muttered when Lance was where he wanted him. He pushed Lance’s skirt up, ruffles moving out of the way to reveal the hardness straining against delicate white satin. Shiro pulled the fabric down eagerly and Lance’s freed cock snapped up to attention. His eyes filled with desire and he wasted no time before giving the length a couple of twisting strokes. A pleased sigh drew out from atop the pillows. 

Lance reached behind him to grab onto the rails of the headboard as Shiro held his cock steady and lined him up. Shiro let out a deep, satisfied moan of relief as the tip of Lance’s length pushed inside of him. Where Shiro had envious girth, Lance had length and Shiro loved the feeling that he could sink deeper and deeper, and still surprise him with more to go. 

“God… I needed this.” Shiro huffed. 

“Do I feel good, Daddy?” 

“Yes, fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Shiro hung his head back and sighed. Lance gasped in pleasure when Shiro started to move, rising up and sinking onto Lance’s cock in a slow, rhythmic fashion. Lance loved to watch the absolute bliss on Shiro’s face when he finally got a hot length in him, all of his stalling, his troublemaking, only made this moment, this final show, all the sweeter. 

Shiro reached an arm out to the wall to brace himself when he started to speed up. 

“You look --ah… so filthy bouncing on my cock, Daddy,” Lance said around gasps. 

It had taken a few rounds of this to get used to it all, specifically offering Shiro the words needed to push him along. It was only fair, given how lewd and perfect he could be for Lance, that he would return the favor and push away any embarrassment at voicing exactly what he was thinking. For all of Lance’s sass, this somehow was a learned skill and well worth the practice based on the low, pleased groan he got in return.

“Do I? Shame you, ah- forgot your phone in the other room.” Shiro huffed, his hand slipping a bit against the wall as he ground down as deep as he could get in this position.

He stayed there, using his higher vantage and size to press harder, the ruffles of Lance’s skirt brushing enticingly soft against the inside of his thighs. It was a stark contrast to the hard length deep inside him and Shiro looked up in time to see Lance barely containing himself, lips parted as if he were about to say something but the words long gone. There was no doubt that he was imagining snapping a few photos now, pressing his skirt down to allow Shiro’s own cock the focus it deserved in Lance’s imaginary picture.

“Sh- Daddy, please.” Fingers curled harder against the bed frame as Shiro felt the small jolt of Lance’s hips trapped below his own.

He lifted up, dragging out the motion as much as possible and watching the shaky breath shudder out of Lance as he fought off the urge to fuck back up into that tight heat. He knew better; Shiro had taught him well, through repetition and practice, that Lance would know when he’d be allowed to move.

“Please what, baby? We only just started.” With that, Shiro slammed back down, satisfied with the stretch he felt and near-pained moan that came from the headboard. 

“How about you...fuck, that feels good. Why don’t you help Daddy? Hold your skirt out of the way baby, I wanna see.”

Lance’s hands flopped down from the bars immediately, fingers shaking in anticipation and forcing himself to keep still. He grasped the edge of now-wrinkled material, piling the ruffles below into his hands and tugging the whole thing back just enough to frame his naked hips and display his lap.

“That’s my good boy, so pretty for me. Do you want to help even more?” 

Shiro had perhaps been expecting full obedience at this point, given Lance’s current state and the lust-filled way he was staring right at his husband’s flexing muscles, but true to his nature, his maid was still full of surprises. 

Lance gave no answer, instead he matched Shiro’s movements the second he started pushing down, surprising him enough that he lost his control for a moment as he slid all the way only to meet sharp hips pressing off the mattress. The motion punched a moan from him, hand slipping down the wall even further as his mind slowly filtered the wonderful sound of self-satisfied laughter. 

“Don’t give me that look, Daddy, I am helping. I bet I could help more if you just stayed still. Come on, I bet you could get off just from this.”

Shiro’s fist tightened and he smiled as he let out a choked breath. He couldn’t get a word out, not while Lance was bouncing him on his cock, the powerful muscles of his abdomen flexing attractively every time he thrust upward. 

“You like being pounded by your boy, don’t you, Daddy?” Lance continued when Shiro gave no response. 

“By my little brat.” Shiro finally spoke, his voice broken up with gasps, unable to finish words as Lance hit deep inside of him over and over and over… 

Lance grinned and paused only to change his angle. Shiro’s eyes squeezed shut when he got back to it, hitting a new spot that had Shiro gasping even louder, expletives slipping past his lips. 

Lance clenched the bunched up fabric of his skirt tighter and watched in admiration as his cock disappeared over and over into Shiro. He could feel himself getting closer to his release, but he couldn’t yet. He had to give Shiro what he wanted so he could get what he wanted afterward, a difficult task considering how amazing Shiro felt around his cock. 

“Let me… help you out more,” he said in a shaky voice that Shiro was too far gone to tease him for. “Your dick is-- ah… too pretty to be-- left alone.” 

Shiro’s head fell back and his mouth gaped open when Lance started to stroke him. His hips rolled back with Lance’s thrusts, double-teaming the effort. 

“Are you.. close, Daddy?” 

It wasn’t a question Lance even needed to ask, he could tell just by the labored way Shiro was breathing and how his thighs quivered around Lance’s torso. His head hung back down and Lance enjoyed the view of his face warped with pleasure. The hand stroking Shiro worked even faster, covering the entire length in quick motions and squeezing the head, the way Lance knew would make Shiro fall apart. 

“Fuck… Lance..!” 

“Come on, Daddy,” Lance coerced. “I did-- a good job didn’t I? You can-- ah… come for me. Come for your boy, your-- ah,”

Lance couldn’t even finish his sentence, but it didn’t matter, it would’ve been drowned out over the moan Shiro gave when he came. He continued to ride himself through it, a smiling, panting mess as spurts of come spilled over the satin of Lance’s outfit. Lance stopped to catch his breath, relieved to have a moment to collect himself from coming himself. 

Shiro looked down at Lance, blissfully content in his afterglow and ran a hand down his cheek. 

“You did get the costume a mess.” Lance said with a grin. 

“Well you always keep your daddy on his toes, don’t you?” he said through a laugh.

“Of course, it’s what he likes,” Lance responded with a smile of his own. Shiro started to dismount but he stopped before he was all the way off and frowned. 

“Wait baby... you didn’t…” 

Lance’s hand grabbed Shiro’s wrist to hold him still. 

“You promised me I’d get what I want too.” 

Shiro’s face softened as he remembered and then chuckled and picked himself off Lance. 

“Of course, I’m not sure I should be spanking my good boy or my bad boy though.” 

“I only did what I knew you liked.” Lance smiled. “I think that makes me a pretty good boy.” 

“Mmm… I think a good boy listens to his Daddy.” Shiro sat cross-legged and patted his lap as he spoke.

“When have I ever not listened to you?” The pout that came with that statement was, of course, manufactured and not at all convincing as Lance let his skirt flutter back down and took a few steadying breaths before he made the attempt to get up from his relaxed position.

Shiro only gave him a look, eyebrow raised and hand frozen in the air mid-pat as he watched his husband struggle to roll over and collect some sort of semblance of steadiness as he slinked across the bed on tired hands and knees. His cock, still untouched for the most part besides when it was in Shiro, bobbed as he made the short trek, hidden partially beneath the now dirty layers of frill and skirt.

“I haven’t made a list yet but I’m sure you’ve broken that rule at least twice today alone.”

Lance, unlike most moments in his life, had no witty comeback against that considering that the probability of Shiro being correct was unfortunately high. Instead, in retaliation, he paused long enough to push forward on their shared space, licking two fingers of the hand that still hovered in the air and earning a surprised, pleased sharp intake as he sunk down as far as he could, sucking them with equal enthusiasm he’d give to a different part of Shiro.

Before anything could start, Lance popped of the digits and gave them a playful kiss before crawling the rest of the way on top of his husband, careful to arrange himself across strong thighs, the gap between them just enough space to allow so that nothing would get unpleasantly squished.

“You know you’re a brat right? Do I need to keep reminding you? Or maybe you enjoy when I call you that.” Shiro only got a soft chuckle in return, a little hum as the hand with wet fingers dropped first to the fabric of the skirt and then dug deeper, flipping the top layer and tugging on the ruffles below.

“But I’m your brat, right Daddy? And I was good...mostly. I can still be good for you…”

And it was hard to deny someone like Lance, especially now, laid out and so sweetly lewd, his arms pillowed below his head on the other side of Shiro’s thigh, his hips popped up from where they remained raised from his position, long legs still clad in thigh highs and his toes curling in anticipation for what would come next. 

“Of course. I know baby, you earned it.”

Shiro made no other comment, his free hand flipping back the layers of white, pressing them to the small of Lances back while his other hand slid over warm skin. Lance let out a soft sigh, the tense in his shoulders dipping just enough for Shiro to know that he was trying to relax but still wound up from the release he wasn’t allowed earlier.

With no warning, Shiro raised his hand high enough to bring down a loud, satisfying smack, the sound of it more startling than the pain that would come with it. Lance still jolted, surely expecting some gentler taps or a brief massage, but Shiro had other plans. He smiled to himself as his maid tensed and dipped back to neutral, this game of theirs well known to the point that each knew it was far too early to get a sound from those devious lips.

“Is this what good boys get? Usually, this falls into the punishment category but...with you…”

Another smack, this one a bit stronger, cracking down across the opposite cheek and causing Lance to let a small hiss escape before he caught himself. Across the bed, his feet extended and dug into the blankets before settling once more, the only indication that this was what he truly wanted being the small shift of his lap against Shiro’s, his still-hard cock pressing there as he pushed back just enough to feel the warmth of that hand against his skin.

“Eager today baby? Do you like being across my lap with your skirt flipped? You certainly don’t look like a well-behaved maid right now.”

Lance wriggled around on Shiro’s lap, trapping his lower lip with his teeth and nodding. 

“More...” he pleaded quietly. 

Shiro’s hand descended hard and fast before Lance could anticipate it, and he lurched forward in response.

“You’ll get plenty more, don’t worry, you’re not allowed to touch yourself until I get to ten. Understand?” 

Lance nods quickly once again. 

“Count for me then, my pretty maid, start at one.”

Shiro massaged the blooming red cheeks for just a moment before giving another loud smack. 

“One…,” Lance said, his voice still though a huff of breath escaped just before it. He knew this game, he knew Shiro liked to hear his voice after every hit. His voice would get shakier and shakier until he’d start to cry out the numbers. Shiro used it both as a gauge for how Lance was doing, and a mechanism for his own interests in evoking the sweet sounds out of husband’s voice breaking along with his composure. 

Shiro spanked again. 

“Two…” Lance’s toes curled. 

Another. 

“Three…!” 

Another. 

“Four!” The pitch of Lance’s voice rose, the sound just on the cusp of a cry. His ass was bright with splotches of red, and Shiro kneaded the fullness of it in his hands with admiration. 

He brought his hand down again and this time, a cry escaped Lance. 

“Five!” Lance squeaked as his body jolted and his hands gripped the bedsheets. Shiro smiled appreciatively. 

“It’s funny how you’re the most docile when I spank you,” he remarked. Lance turned his head to the side to peer up at him, his eyes partially lidded in an expression of such pained satisfaction that Shiro’s heart swelled.

“Please daddy… let me touch myself,” was his response. He shifted around on Shiro’s lap, a gasp escaping his lips when his cock found friction against Shiro’s leg. 

Shiro smacked him when he noticed and this time he could catch Lance’s eyes shut and his brows warp with pleasure as he yelped. 

“Uh- uh, not yet baby, you told me you could make it to ten.” 

“....six,” Lance whined after a moment. 

“Good boy.” 

Another slap, another high pitched whine and a number from Lance.

“Give me a color baby,” Shiro paused and prompted gently. 

“Green…” Lance replied shakily but with certainty. Shiro continued.

After eight Lance turned his head to the side again, panting with his bangs a mess from being pressed against the mattress. 

“I want to come, Daddy, please, let me come.” The challenge in his voice was remarkably gone. 

 

“You need it so bad you’d beg for it?” Shiro teased the back of Lance’s thighs with his hand, venturing up close to his crotch and retreating, making a circuit out of the path. Lance’s body jerked hard at the contact. 

Shiro loved when he got this way. When his cock was so desperate for attention that his entire body was sensitive to any touch from Shiro. It didn’t take long after they started exploring this part of their relationship that Shiro learned Lance was always the most compliant the closer he got to release. He loved it when Lance put up a challenge, but at the end of it all, it was satisfying for Shiro to hold what Lance wanted over his head as leverage for good behavior.

Lance gave no response but a gasped moan came from Shiro’s lap. The thighs in Shiro’s grasp shook and tensed, and overhead, Lance's hands pulled at the sheets.

“But do you deserve it, my dirty maid?” Shiro continued.

“I do, I definitely do.” Lance pleaded. 

“Hmm…” 

“Please…!” Lance whined especially loudly. 

“Alright, one more and I’ll allow it.” 

Beneath his hand Lance tensed, feet digging into the sheets and back arching as best he could with Shiro’s firm press of palm against the messy pile of flipped-up skirt layers. Amazing how the promise of release would dictate immediate obedience; not another peep came from him nor did he fidget in place awaiting the final slaps he’d asked for in the first place. Shiro left him like that, admiring the lovely way he held himself, confident in his role and position even on the edge of pleasure.

Perhaps Lance deserved a little more than promised.

Shiro raises his hand up high one final time, knowing full well that Lance technically owed two more before they could declare him done. He brought it down swift and with meaning, the crack hitting across both cheeks right at the middle and earning the loudest, most satisfying pained moan from below.

Lance knew the power that Shiro could pack, knew his stamina and strength better than anyone else but often, in the moments he let himself sink, the ones where he had no other concern than the single task at hand and what he felt, he forgot just how sharp and bright the pain could be.

His moan ended in a slew of begging, a mixture of desperate ‘Daddy’s and ‘Please’s that no longer were held prisoner behind the bratty tendencies which wrapped around his submissiveness.

Of course, Shiro was merciful. Shiro was fair and kind and Lance had given him what he wanted and then some. Without a drop of grace or warning, he flipped his maid, both hands gripping strong and shaking hips, surprising Lance in the process as he yelped and hissed when his weight landed and bounced his sore muscles atop the bed directly in front of Shiro’s crossed legs.

He looked up at his husband with watery eyes, the light tear tracks along his cheeks obvious now in the light, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he did his best to hold his emotions until the right moment.

Shiro leaned over, one hand trailing to slowly gather each wrist and pin them together lightly above Lance’s head. His other smoothed down the front of the rumpled maid outfit, stopping to collect the disheveled layers and flip them up one last time. 

“You know, that was only nine...” Shiro watched Lance’s expression waver, a resigned pout and threat of more tears, but he was quick to catch it before the teasing went further, before Lance actually dipped into disappointment in himself at failing his task. He looked as if he was about to say something but Shiro continued before anything could come.

“...But we’ll let it go, just this one time. You’ve been a good boy, why don’t you show Daddy how much you appreciate him?”

Shiro loved many things about his husband but there was something special on a higher level when he was allowed to see the switch from tearful and uncertain to a sort of pleasure that looked almost painful to experience. His free hand wrapped surely around Lance’s cock, skipping all of the teasing touches they usually exchanged for something much more urgent and demanding. He kept his fist tight, pumping his maid fast, finding little resistance in his movements from how excited Lance had become just from a short spanking session.

“That’s it, baby, you’re close already, aren’t you? Wanted to wait for this, kept yourself nice and hard and willing even after fucking me? Come on, show me how much you like your new outfit.”

“Daddy…,” was all Lance could get out anymore, far past the ability to voice how he was feeling other than his out of breath pants and half-spilled moans as his hips arched off the bed in time with Shiro’s fist. His struggles were weak, wrists fighting against the grip only to gain more pressure down, lost in the wonderful feeling of Shiro milking him for everything he had and having no choice in the matter.

Another three strokes were all it took before Lance lost it, the cascade of needy whines escalating until his hips stilled inches off the bed and his eyes closed tight from the wave of pleasure he’d been holding out on for so long. Shiro made no effort to stop him, smiled fondly as he kept stroking at the cadence he knew Lance needed, watching the muscles of his thighs tense and the thick stream of release land messily halfway up his stomach across the white apron. At least that part of the outfit was doing its job.

With one more last shaky exhale, Lance’s frame sunk back down to the bed as Shiro’s hands retreated from their assault, instead rubbing slow and soothing circles along his wrists and flipping away the sweaty locks of hair that had plastered themselves to Lance’s forehead.

“Are you doing okay, baby?” Shiro asked gently, admiring his tired-out husband. 

“Yeah,” Lance replied with the satisfied, exhausted sort of smile that Shiro only got to see when his husband was thoroughly spent.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro’s hands moved down to absentmindedly stroke Lance’s thighs. 

“A shower probably.” 

Shiro laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, aren’t maids supposed to be clean?” 

“That would be your fault then, wouldn’t it?” Lance grinned. 

“And yours too, don’t forget.” Shiro grinned back. 

Lance looked down at his dress, making a pleased face at the mess and then got up to begin stripping out of the dress. 

“Well don’t worry, the cum stains wash right out,” he said as he lifted the garment over his body. 

Shiro, as much as he loved dressing Lance up, always loved this part. He watched as Lance removed the pieces of his costume until he was standing bare naked in front of Shiro with a pile of fabric thrown carelessly on the floor. 

Lance, noticing Shiro was watching, turned his back to Shiro with a grin and looked over his shoulder. 

“How does it look?” he asked.

Shiro didn’t have to guess to know what he was referring to; Lance’s body was bare of marks save for the blooming reds and purples on his ass. It was an alluring sight. Shiro smoothed his hands over his work. 

“Beautiful, you should see,” Shiro said as he pulled Lance in by his hips to place a kiss on the small of his back. Lance smiled and turned back around. 

“Shower with me first?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

“We have plenty of soap, after all.” Lance scoffed and pulled Shiro towards the bathroom.


End file.
